


baba where are you

by Totallynotawitch



Series: the knight we met [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also like ryan eugene and shane are mentioned passingly, also steven is called baba, andrew is a baker, andrew with kids, but like idk if it actually is the mandarin word for dad, many tears, mention of broken bones, steven is a knight, technically, this is an au so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: With Steven out on a mission for the king, Andrew is in charge of the house. It starts out easy enough, but things take a turn for the worse when the kids start getting nightmares. Andrew may not be a knight be he’ll still be able to save the day
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj & original female character, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, andrew ilnyckyj & original male character
Series: the knight we met [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	baba where are you

The room was cold and dark. The lamps that were lighting the house were blown out hours ago. The rest of the house was asleep. He too was about to fall asleep when he heard his door creak open. Naively he thought it would be Steven, but the steps weren’t heavy enough. Slowly he sat up and squinted into the darkness. The pitter-patter of little feet ended at the side of his bed. When Andrew focused hard enough he thought he could see the faint outline of a little head.

“Papa?” a little voice asked him. It was his daughter Sunny, awake after he put her to bed three hours ago.

“Sweetie? What’s wrong? Why are you up?” Andrew reached down and carefully pulled her up onto the bed with him. Steven was out on a job for King Lee Yang so his side of the bed was empty. Despite the space though, Sunny curled up close to her father. Her little head rested on his shoulder. One of her fists grasped tightly to his shirt.

Andrew held her quietly as she gathered her thoughts. Methodically he rubbed her back as she sniffled. Right as he was about to say something, she spoke up. “Where’s Baba, Papa?” Her voice was squeaky and trembling.

Andrew frowned. He hated answering these questions. “Your baba’s out at work sweetie. General Fulmer has him out on a mission for the King with your Uncle Ryan.”

“When’s he gonna get back?” Sunny whimpered. When Andrew turned down to look at her, he saw her lip wobbling and her eyes a little shinny. Concern filled Andrew.

“Hey honey, why are you crying?”

“I- I had a nightmare, that baba didn’t come home, and I got scared.” Sunny admitted before she started crying. She buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed. Andrew held her tightly and tried his best to comfort her. He always hated this. He loved Steven and loved his passion for his job and his job itself, but moments like these were heart-wrenching. The missions the General would have him go on could be long, and the kids didn’t handle it well. Andrew was waiting for Mark to start crying as well. Nightmares and sleepless nights were abound for Andrew for as long as Steven was gone. This time they were investigating a complaint of a monster in the forest in the Southern District in the kingdom. It was to take one week. Currently, it is day 4. Andrew couldn’t wait for it to be over.

“You know, Baba misses you so much. He can’t wait to come home and smother you in affection,” Andrew quietly told Sunny. Her sobs were starting to get quieter, and her breaths were becoming more even.

“Really?” She asked in her tiny voice,

Andrew smiled softly. “Oh yeah, He’s itching to come home and spend so much time with you.”

“Will he play legos with me?” She asked.

“He’ll play so much legos with you,” Andrew promised. Sunny was quiet again, mulling over her father’s words.

“Tell me another story about him.” The moon was peeking out from the window shining down on them, letting Andrew see their faces. Sunny had her bottom lip out in a pout and her big brown eyes were still tear-stained. Andrew didn’t stand a chance.

“Do you have a certain one in mind?”

“How did you meet Baba?”

“I’ve told you this story before.”

“I wanna hear it again.”

Before Andrew could get into the story, crying could be heard from Mark’s room. Sunny frowned and huffed in annoyance. Andrew softly chided her. “Let’s go see your brother before I tell the story.” Sunny was about to complain before Andrew silenced her with his dad look. He carefully lifted her out of the bed and held her hand as they walked to Mark.

Similar to the rest of the house, Mark’s room was shrouded in darkness. The moonlight did little to illuminate the room. Only the faint outline of toys and the baby himself could be seen. Mark was holding on to the bars of his crib crying his little heart out for his parents. He was sobbing so hard that Andrew couldn’t tell for who though. Quickly, he picked up Mark and tried to calm him down as well. Sunny held his left left leg and watched him like a hawk. Mark blubbered onto his chest for a while calling for Steven and Andrew let him tire himself out. The tears from both of his children soaked his shirt though. Andrew had to remember to change before going to bed.

At first, Andrew walked sound the room but carrying around two kids grew tired so he took them back to his bed to sleep. He put both kids on the bed before changing into a dry shirt. Once in bed, Mark claimed his chest and Sunny wrapped her two-foot-something body around Andrew’s right arm.

Andrew quietly hummed a name-less melody while he waited for his kids to fall asleep. He hoped he got out of storytelling until a sleepy voice piped up. “Papa. you promised us a story.”

“It’s getting late, you're sleepy.”

“But you promised.” Sunny whined sleepily. “I wanna hear stories about Baba.”

“Baba?” Mark asked.

Andrew sighed and rubbed Mark’s head with his other hand. “One story, and a quick one.” Sunny cheered and Mark made confused noises. Adam’s teasing voice rang out in his head, you have the backbone of a chocolate eclair. He’s not wrong, Steven was the strict one of the two.

“Once upon a time, there was a knight. Well, technically he was a knight in training. The brave young knight was wandering around the village in search of something to do. He didn’t have any training to do that day so he was bored. Screams from the bakery caught his attention. He rushed over to see someone trying to steal from the poor baker. Immediately he tackled the culprit. The young knight was very fast. The Baker rushed up to them and thanked the knight profusely. The knight brushed it off and returned the baker’s money.

‘It was nothing, Mr. Baker. I have to go report this criminal. Have a nice day.’

But the Baker wasn’t deterred ‘Surely there is something I can do for you?”

The knight-to-be through long and hard. ‘I could use a hot meal. One meal and we’re even.’

‘Deal.’

The knight left to go give the criminal to the proper authorities and the baker thought about what he was going to give the golden-hearted knight. Later that day, when the knight stopped by for his recompense, a big meal of soup and noodles and bread was laid out for him. The Baker stood in the corner watching him silently. No one else was in the bakery. The unintentional intimacy of the event made the knight blush. He graciously accepted the meal and started eating. The food was wonderful, so wonderful in fact that the knight kept coming back for more meals day after day. One day, the baker had enough and asked the handsome knight on a date. The knight accepted and one thing led to another and now the thankful baker is lying in bed with his and the knight’s kids telling them bedtime stories while they wait for the courageous knight to come home. The End.”

Mark was passed out snoring on his chest. His little cheek was smushed onto his chest. One hand gripped Andrew’s shirt and the other had Andrew’s thumb tightly in his grasp. Sunny curled closer on his arm. Andrew could’ve sworn she was asleep but her voice whispered, “thanks, papa. Baba’s so cool.” Andrew had to stifle his chuckle.

“Yeah, your baba is so cool. Go to sleep sweetie.” Sunny nodded and succumbed to dreamworld in no time. Andrew watched his children sleep quietly fully awake after being woken up. As he stayed up his eye drifted to the moon, the same moon that shone under Steven. Come back soon, and safe. We miss you, he thought before he himself fell asleep.

Epilogue:

It was late. Steven sighed wearily in front of his house. Finally, he was home, safe with his family. Before entering he took off his shoes to avoid dirtying up the floor. In one hand was his dirty shoes and in another was his trusty sword. Opening the door with his hands full was tricky. All the lamps from the house had already been blown out. The smell of dinner had deserted the house and a lonely stillness settled around him. Slowly he opened the door, wary of making any noise that could awaken the inhabitants of the house. So far so good, not even the cats woke up. He took off his coat and hung it up on the hook. Any weapons (save his knife) were carefully hidden away. As he trekked through the house, the tension that was coiled inside him slowly leaked out of his body.

Steven peaked into Sunny and Mark’s room and was relieved to see them sleeping safe and sound. He wanted to give them a kiss or a hug but the unwillingness to wake them won out. Finally, he made it to his bedroom with Andrew. The man in question was sleeping soundly in bed. Steven didn’t want to wake him either, but he couldn’t resist placing a light kiss on his forehead. For a minute he took his husband in, re-memorizing his features. His beard is longer and his face seems sharper. His hair is shorter. Steven smiled and went about getting ready for bed. His combat boots were placed in the corner of the closet. His pants and tunic and armor were taken off and replaced with a sleepshirt and some loose pants. Carefully he gets under the covers and finally lets all the tension out of his body. Now he can sleep. Andrew takes one of his hands in his and makes a happy noise.

“I’ve been waiting like 7 days to do that.”

“Sap.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Missed you more.”

“Impossible.”

“Believe it, honey.”

“Did you get injured? How’d the mission go?”

Steven pulled Andrew closer and kissed his hand. “Nothing but the minor stuff,” he whispered. “The mission went fine. Ryan might’ve broken something but it was during battle so we didn’t notice until afterward. He’s probably fine though.”

“Poor Ryan. Shane’s going to have a heart attack.”

“Oh yeah. No visits to Southern districts for a while for them.” Steven chuckled.

“I’m glad you all came back home relatively uninjured. I can’t speak for their kids, but Sunny and Mark missed you so much.”

“Mmm poor kids. You must’ve been super dad all week.”

“I did what I had to.”

“I’ll make sure to spend extra time with them tomorrow.”

“You better. I promised that you would.”

“I intend to keep it. Good night honey.”

“Night love.”


End file.
